Promise
by Volvox Ariadne
Summary: Kaho x Len story... Warnings: Grammatical errors, typos, etc. Enjoy This eyes, tired enough to shed tears. Promise just a promise. Nothing more. Not something that binds. Not something to be a burden anymore.


**Promise©Volvox Ariadne**

**Disclaimer: Yuki Kure**

The wind blows against my face for the umpteenth time.

However, I can't not get enough to stare at the horizon.  
For the umpteenth time too, I skipped from that lesson.

I hate this place. I hate this school.

So why did I choose this place?  
Was it just because most of my friends school in here?

Not really.

Or, because of his existence?

I do not know.

This eyes, tired enough to shed tears.  
Promise just a promise.  
Nothing more.  
Not something that binds.  
Not something to be a burden anymore.

.

.

.

_**Ten years later.**_

"Kaho-chan, please teach me this one!" Aish, this child, I have repeatedly taught her, but she did not get it either.  
I know, she did hate math, but ...

"Mio-chan, whether you hate math so much so brain has refused to understand it?" I took a deep breath. Show her that I was tired.

"Yah ~ , pleaseeee. Instead, I'll buy you dinner. How?" Dinner? That sounds good.

"Um, how?" I pretended not interested in her offer.

"Well if you do not want to," Hey, hey, why are so upside down like this? Now she just walked away. Hey! how the fate of my dinner!

"Hey! Mio! Okay! Okay! Fine!" She turned with a big grin and give me two thumbs.

.

.

.

"If you cannot, why did you take it too?"

"It is not I can't, but today I had to pick my cousin up, and probably will until night. And tomorrow I have exams, so I ask you to be my 'angel' for a moment." She said with a grin.

"Huft, stop your grin," I sigh.

Eventhough it's tiring. You know what does it feels when you taught someone but they never get it, right?

"It's work place, Mio," I said once in a while when I taught her, breaking the silence. She did not flinch, just pay attention to me as well or nodded.

"Yes, I know, before five o'clock I can study so I asked for your help,"

"Hey! It's 5 o'clock!"

"Yes it is, so, now I want to pick that kid up," Kid? Her cousin?

"H- how with my dinner?"

"Relax, I'm not a liar," Mio said as she pulled my arm, we walked out and gave 'close' sign to this boutique and headed for her car.

"Kyah!"

"You want your dinner right?" I nodded.

Finally I could just let my self get 'kidnapped' by this girl.

Sigh.

.

.

.

"Maybe he will come late," Late? How long does it takes to fill my empty tummy? Ah, better I bought food by my self.

"Mio-chan, I -" Before I moved from that place, she suddenly shouted.

"Tsuki-chaaaan! Here! Here!" She shouted, waving her hands repeatedly.

"Tsuki? So his name was Tsuki?" I murmured, looking at the figure of the blue haired guy who walking toward us.

It seems like I know him.

But who?

.

.

.

Along the way, I was speechless. Not because I'm hungry, well, actually I'm really hungry. But there's one thing that bothers me more than this hunger.

That guy.

Blame my bad memory . I feel ever knew her, however it seems I become more senile lately.

"Kaho-chan, where you want to eat?" I dunno, I would like to go home now. But, I want my dinner too.

"It's up to you, Mio,"

"Kaho? Kahoko?" That guy who sat in the front passenger seat mumbled my name.

Hey, where did he know my name?

"Y - Yes, that's me. Do we ever know each other?" Finally, I dared to to ask him.

There was no answer.

Hey! I asking you.

"I dunno, it's just that ... I remembered an old friend,"

"Uh, yeah. Maybe. Umm ... I -"

"Kei-kun? Why are you still awake at this hour?" Mio's conversation to someone on the phone cut off my words. I guess that's Keiichi. Kei? Keiichi is not he?

"Kahoko-san, what were you would tell me before?" The guy asked me.

"Ahh .. Umm, forget it,"

We were quiet, there's only car radio that sounded faint and sweet conversation of Mio and her boyfriend. Until finally we arrive at our destination. Exactly, my destination.

Restaurant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Order whatever you want, Kaho-chan. I have promise it to you. Sorry if it's too late," Mio said while picking at the food menu.

"I'll make you bankrupt Mio," I said jokingly, and then we laughed a little, including her cousin.

"Tsu—Tsuki-san, right?" I started a chat with him. He smiled at me and nodded.

He had removed his glasses which he had been use to protect half of his face. Now I could see his face clearly.

"Umm, you two, just order the food what you want, I'm going to the toilet for a while," Mio said then hurried to the toilet.

"Tsuki? Tsu- Len- kun?" I call his name, exactly whispered his name. He nodded again.

"You -"

"Kaho-chan, long time no see, right?" Yeah, right. It's been a long time. Since you left a deep wound in me.

"Yeah, long time no see. How are you?"

"Good. You?" Yeah, small talk isn't bad.

"Yeah, well. How was your family in Austria? Today, you're busy right?" I asked.

"They're- good. I just finished my undergraduate education. I hear you're working at Mio's boutique, right?"

"Yeah, right," The atmosphere feels weird, until finally Mio is back.

"Why you takes a long time?"

"Ahh- toiles's full. Hey! Why both of you did not you order anything?"

"We're still picking," Tsuki- Len and I said in unison, and then we stared at each other while Mio only giggled.

"Kawaii," Mio muttered.

.

.

.

The biggest human's mistake is, fell in the same hole.

Don't want to learn from earlier mistakes.

But, if you're the mistake, what should I do?

**.**

**.**

**.**

I finally arrived home. This body feels tired, this heart too.

I am ... Happy.  
But sad at the same time.

Why when I can let him go from my life, suddenly like he asked me to chase him again?  
Why the sudden feeling that had I buried long ago, came back?

Indeed ...

I can not deny the feeling that I still love him.  
The love that I buried for 10 years.

But...

_**From : Boss-chan**_

_Kaho-chan?_

Mio? What is it? Not usually.

_**For : BossYul**_

_What is it? You do not normally send a message to me?_

I replied but, there was no answer.  
Until finally I decided to go to bed.  
Still no answer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I hear the birds singing in this sunny morning.

Hahaha, liar.  
How can birds singing in this crappy apartment.

Hey, I'm not a liar. I'm just imagining that I hear birds chirping on a sunny Sunday.

Sunday? Is on Sunday there are students who go to school?

No.

But why Mio said today she has a math test?  
Ah, never mind.

Before I step into the bathroom, I check my mobile phone.

Message from Mio.

Ah, perhaps she would like to apologize for lying.

_**From: Boss-chan**__  
Tomorrow, can we meet at my boutique at 8?_

At 8? Do not joke, this was at 8:22.  
Aish, this kid!  
Make me in a rush at this peaceful morning.  
Surely this is important, because she does not usually asked meet like this.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"?" He turned.

"Tsukimori-san where's Mio?" He just smiled. Hey, what does this mean? Why not Mio instead he who was here?

"That's me, not Mio," So, he's making fun of me? Again? For the second time?

I am decided to go from that place before I swore at him, but he held my wrist.

"Kaho-chan ... I miss you," He whispered. I wanted to answer if I miss her terribly.

But ...

"Kaho-chan- look at me. Please," Hey, it looks like you love to sow salt on my wound, right Len?

Finally he let go off wrist and positioned himself in front of me. Like it or not, I saw his face, stared at him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaho-chan, this is all wrong. It should not be this way."

"What do you mean?"

"You are mistake for me. I was mistake for you,"

"L- Len-kun. Look at me! What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Kaho. This is not supposed to happen. We've fallen too deep,"

"You want us to break up?"

"Yes. I do not want get lost in this mistake forever,"

"But, I love you too much. How can it be?"

"Tomorrow, I'll go to Austria. I want to get a better education, and besides, my parents had arranged marriages me with someone,"

"Arrange marriage? Since when?"

"Since we were born,"

"Why did not you tell me? Why did you let me go falling into this damn hole! Why are you making fun of me? What kind of human are you? You are ... Urrrgh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I never thought, you still remember the details," How could I forget about that. I turned to him.

"Why did you bring me here?" He still grabbed my wrist and take me to the flower garden.

"Remembering the past Kaho-chan. I really miss you,"

"Hmp, how could you say that. You really like to provoke my anger, Tsukimori-san,"

"It's feels hurt whenever you call me with that," He whispered.

He looked at me deeply. Sorrow in his face was painted. No matter how good he covered it, still he could not lie to me.

"I know- you are still love me,"

"You were very confident, Tsukimori-san"

"Of course, because I also still love you. Really," He said softly, bowing his head.

The air blow on my face us, his blue hair flapping by the wind.

What kind of feeling is it?.  
I felt butterflies flying in my stomach.  
However, remembering what he had done to me.  
It's hard for me to forgive him.

"I'm free now,"

"what do you mean?"

"Arranged marriage,"

"Why, your soon to be wife died?" Geez, the words spilling out of my lips.

"Dead?" He chuckled. I can only raise an eyebrow. Is it possible that my words are too harsh?

"Far from dead, she even never existed," I can only frowned.

"Kaho-chan - you know how miserable I am without you? Do you know how much it hurt my heart when I asked to broke up?" Len lowering his head. I do not understand all this.

"Le- Tsukimori-san, look at me," I said.

"No, I look awful now," He said with a laugh, but I knew he was crying.

I don't know what happened, my body suddenly moves by itself to embrace him.  
He was little surprised.  
I can see his crying face clearly.

"Tell me everything- Len-kun," I whispered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So, all that was your father's efforts, who do not approve of our relationship? Those words? If our relationship was a mistake, that was your father words?"Len nodded slowly.

I feels mixed feelings after hearing his explanation. The anger in my heart instantly disappear, replaced by a sense of regret.

"Ye. But I'm lucky, it looks like god support my plan,"  
I can only notice him. Pay attention to the most handsome creature I have ever met.

"After my father died. I decided to end my college days. So I could go back here and meet you," He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. A sense of regret in my heart grows.

I'm sorry for being too stupid to realize all this.  
I am sorry because I was drowning in hatred.  
I'm sorry that I did not fight for our love.

"I should fight for you," I said to him. Suddenly, he hugs me tightly and reassuring me if it's all his fault.

Now I'm the one who cried.  
I realized, during the ten years we have immersed in grief.

"Shhhh, calm down Kaho-chan, we can not be separated again," His words, his gentle voice, make me cry harder.

"I think- at that- at that time- I can not cried anymore," I said, sobbing. Len hugged me more tightly.

Slowly I let go of his arms. Stared at him deeply.

"Maybe they told us was a mistake. But, if you was a mistake.  
I'm willing to fall many times in the same hole.  
I'm willing to repeat that mistake," He said while touches my cheek.

"Me too," I whispered.

"Kaho-chan, aishiteru- honto ni- aishiteru,"

"Me- too," I whispered.

"Would you be -"

"Your girlfriend?" He shook his head.

"And then?"

"Soon to be my wife?" He smiled and I nodded with tears in my eyes. Tears of joy of course.

"You know, how long I waited to hear those words?" He only smiled.

"It hurts all the time you call me 'Tsukimori-san'," He said with a faraway look, staring at the white clouds in the sky. I touch his cheek and he touch my hand and kissed it for a few times.

"So, can we go home now?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"That's about our plans succeed, or not?" Mio said while playing with her boyfriend who was lying on her thigh.

"Have we ever failed?" Keiichi said, grinning. Mio replied with a same grin.

"Kei-kun- if it happens to us, what will happen?" Keiichi stared at Mio for a while.

"Relax, that won't happen. Never," He said with a grin and kissed Mio's lips, gently.

_**  
Tok Tok Tok**_

"Mio-chaaan!"

"Kaho' voice?" Keiichi said while Mio just groaned.

"Hi, lovebirds," Kahoko said flatly. Mio just grinned and turned to look at Keiichi.

"Hello, how are Kaho-chan aaaand ... her boyfriend?" Mio said with a chuckle.

"Can we- in?" Asked Len. Mio nodded.

"How?" Mio asked.

"What?" Kahoko asked, pretending not to know. While Mio and Keiichi just looked at each other and Len was in his room.

"You two did not ...?"

"He's not my boyfriend, Mio," Mio's and Keiichi's jaw drops.

"But my soon to be wife. So, I asked her to move into my apartment," Len said from his room and walked towards the three while bring his suit case.

"So you're going to leave my apartment for Kaho?" Mio asked,pretending to be hurt.

"We just want to give you some privacy, guys," Len said to Keiichi and Mio who's blushing madly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is it okay if you sleep in my small apartment for a few days?" _Len only nodded._

"So, when we got married, exactly? _Kahoko asked him._

"Mmmm, after I get a job and get a better apartment,"

"How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Be patient. From now on I will fight for our love,"

"Me too ..."

"Len-kun- promise me that you'll never leave me. Again,"

"Of course Kaho-chan. I'm too smart to leave you,"

_Don't know who started, suddenly their lips are touching each other.  
Sharing of the warmth, sharing of love, sharing the spirit._

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"  
_  
Their lips back in touch._

_Record all the feelings they felt._

"I think the small size beds have advantages as well,"

"What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean." Len said while leaned his body to Kaho's.

"Kyaah! Pervert!"

**End**


End file.
